Secret Lover
by Madame Halie
Summary: Aelita at fifteen is having a secret relationship with one of her classmate's father. What happens when her friends finds out or her boyfriend Jeremie? Can Aelita find forgiveness?  And what happens when one mistake makes Ulrich a target for revenge?
1. The Start

_**Secret Lover**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. I won't repeat it.

_**The Start**_

Sixteen year old Aelita Hopper rose out of bed and slipped on a silk robe. She walked straight to the bathroom and enjoyed a steaming hot shower. When she exited she heard stirring and smiled. He always woke up after she got out the shower.

"Hi darling," Aelita said and kissed him on the forehead.

"Hello my love," he responded and kissed her back.

"I'm making breakfast, no protests," Aelita said and left him half hanging off the bed.

He chuckled and lay back on the bed.

Fifteen minutes later Aelita sat in an apartment kitchen sipping coffee and eating French toast. She had also made a microwavable chicken casserole for her love. She knew he'd like that better than the French toast since she was watching her weight.

"Smells wonderful," he said walking in, "I hope you don't mind moving from one apartment to another on weekends," he apologized as he gave her a kiss on the lips and sat down with his meal.

"It's an adventure," Aelita said brightly, "new places are opportunities, wonderful opportunities," she added flirtatiously.

"You're a lively girl Aelita Hopper," her lover said.

"And you're a wonderful man Jean-Pierre," Aelita said, "Delmas," she added with a giggle.

_**Chapter Completed**_

**Tell me what you think of this chapter. The others will be longer. **


	2. A Not So Typical Day

_**Secret Lover**_

**Please note: Apologies last chapter I had Aelita say the last name of her lover was "Dumas". Sorry it was "Delmas". I corrected it but had to let those who already read the last chapter know about the error. Sorry about that.**

_**A Not So Typical Day**_

Sissi Delmas hurried to class. It was bad enough going to the same school her father headed but it was the teachers here that were murder.

"I'm sorry I'm late Mrs. Hertz!" Sissi said as she dashed inside, "I have the work done, I won't disturb you I swear," she said panting at her seat.

"Anymore than you already have, I'm guessing," Mrs. Hertz said calmly, "detention Miss Delmas now sit."

A defeated Sissi plopped in her seat next to Herve.

"Told you not to stay up and watch that web show," Herve whispered.

Sissi responded by punching him in the ribs.

"Ok class," Mrs. Hertz said, "since everyone has their work done," she looked at Sissi and students tittered, "please pass them forward."

Just then two students dashed into class. One was the late as usual Odd and the other was...

"Aelita?" Mrs. Hertz asked completely shocked, "do you have an explanation young lady?" she asked carefully.

_Teacher's pet,_ Sissi thought bitterly.

A panting Aelita handed Mrs. Hertz a note while Odd went straight to his seat.

"Young man..." Mrs. Hertz started.

"I have detention, why must we do this dance?" Odd asked and several students laughed.

"Hmph," Mrs. Hertz said and turned her attention to Aelita's note, "handwritten and signed by Headmaster Delmas," she said surprised, "you're very much excused young lady, have a seat," she said kindly.

"Thank you, I'll try not to let it happen again," Aelita responded and took her seat next to Ulrich.

The class meanwhile had gone silent. Mr. Delmas rarely signed excuses for lateness. Even rarer was the headmaster writing one for a student personally.

"Hey," Odd whispered, "how do I get one of those?" he asked Aelita who went bright red.

"How about not being late for every class for starters," Ulrich cut him off, "Aelita's polite punctual student, if anyone deserves such a note, it's her," he said, "you deserve a hard hot over the head."

"Ulrich, Odd," Mrs. Hetz said darkly.

"Sorry Mrs. Hertz," Ulrich immediately apologized.

"See you later Ma'am," Odd said with a mock wave.

"Keep it up," Mrs. Hertz said coldly, "and I'll start giving all late comers work detention with Jim," she threatened.

"Odd!" most of the students shouted angrily.

"Oh come on," Odd protested, "that's a low blow Mrs. Hertz."

"Well if you aim higher Odd, so will I," Mrs. Hertz countered.

Odd sulked while the class laughed.

* * *

Yumi walked to the front of the school to meet Ulrich and Odd. Odd's detention finished about half-hour ago and he had roped Ulrich into watching him practice a new dance routine he made up. Yumi wanted to do anything but that. But since Ulrich had given in she decided to go and keep him company.

"Hi darling," a familiar voice said as Yumi passed the janitor's closet. It was so soft that if she were in a hurry she would've missed it.

Yumi froze. The hallways were deserted by this time and everyone knew Jim was supervising a marathon practice with the swim team until six.

"I can't wait," the girl said flirtatiously as Yumi rested her ear against the door, "I'll dress extra special tomorrow night."

"What?" Yumi wondered softly but aloud.

"Hold on," the girl said suddenly, "hello?" she asked out loud.

Yumi hurried down the hallway on her toes and hid behind a row lockers.

Yumi watched as the janitor's closet door opened and a familiar head of pink hair peeked out. She looked flustered and nervous.

"I must be imagining things," Aelita said as she put the phone she held behind her back at her ear, "everything's fine baby," she said as she went back in the closet.

As soon as the coast was clear Yumi stepped out. After clearing the closet by an entire floor she tried to absorb what she saw and heard. Aelita wasn't talking to a mere friend or acquaintance. Plus Aelita was dating Jeremie and neither was open to the other seeing someone else while they were together. And Yumi never remembered Aelita speaking to Jeremie like that, ever.

"There's only one way to settle this," Yumi said taking out her cell, "please let me be wrong?" she begged a higher power.

"Hello, Yumi?" Jeremie answered.

"Hi um Jeremie," Yumi said trying to sound casual.

"Yes?" Jeremie asked.

"I'm just checking," Yumi said, "are you and Aelita doing anything tomorrow night?" she asked him.

"No, she's leaving right after school to go to a book launch with her dad," Jeremie responded, "she won't be back until tomorrow."

"Oh," Yumi said, "well thanks and goodbye," she said quickly and hung up.

"Wait why did..." Jeremie started but was cut off.

Yumi walked on to meet Ulrich and Odd. But her mind was on who Aelita was talking to and planning to meet tomorrow.

"Sure as hell aint her dad," Yumi muttered.

_**Chapter Completed**_

**I got reviews! Thank you to all who reviewed the first chapter. I hope you and others review this one. Please tell me if you enjoyed the latest chapter. Also I changed the summary.**


	3. How to keep a secret

_**Secret Lover**_

_**How to keep a secret**_

Aelita lay in her dorm thinking. She had a sinking feeling someone had heard her in the janitor's closet. But who and what would he or she want in exchange for their silence? At least she was secure in the fact that the individual couldn't have known she was actually speaking to the school's Headmaster Jean-Pierre Delmas. But everyone knew she dated Jeremie and she could guess at a few people who would use that to their advantage if they ever found out she was cheating on him.

"Jean Bear will be devastated if anyone finds out," Aelita said using her nickname for him, "and Jeremie, the poor thing will never understand, he doesn't know the ways of love like JB does. Jeremie's too analytical, sometimes it's like dating a computer."

Aelita sighed and decided to get some sleep before her roommate returned.

Later that evening she was Ulrich and Odd's dorm room along with Yumi and Jeremie. Odd was off somewhere. Meaning he was off making out with his next set of conquest.

"So Aelita," Ulrich said his arm around Yumi's shoulders, "what are you and Jeremie doing tonight?" he teased.

"Who are you, Odd?" Jeremie asked automatically and Yumi laughed while Ulrich frowned.

Aelita sighed. Then she realized she'd done it aloud.

"Oh um, I..." Aelita said as the others stared, "we're doing nothing, I mean..." she just shrugged and looked away.

Jeremie's face burned in embarrassment. He hadn't planned anything but now they looked like the boring couple.

"Well since you and Yumi snuck in here," Jeremie said twiddling his thumbs, "we could...snuggle?" he tried but it fell flat.

Ulrich burst out laughing. "You're as romantic as a wet blanket!"

But Yumi only felt worry. If this was Jeremie trying to be romantic there was no way Aelita wasn't cheating. She loved Jeremie but his attempt just now was just plain horrid.

"You two can go to a cafe over the weekend," Yumi suggested, "drink lattes and listen to music or poetry reading," she said trying to think of something not even Jeremie could screw up.

Aelita looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Yumi's suggestion was a great idea but she had planned to meet Jean Bear at a book signing. The crowd would make them less noticeable and she planned to wear a dark green hoodie.

"How about Friday evening?" Aelita asked excited she found a way out, "we could invite Ulrich, Yumi, Odd and whoever his latest girlfriend is," she said brightly.

"Us?" Yumi asked carefully, "don't you want to be alone?"

"It's a cafe Yumi, people are everywhere," Jeremie countered.

_Be quiet you idiot!_ Yumi thought incredulously.

"And I can't anyway," Jeremie said, "I have a huge assignment to deal with and its due Saturday morning. It's for my advanced class and I'm staying in on Friday to finish it," he explained, "but you guys can go don't drop it on my account."

Yumi hung her head in defeat.

"You're the best Jeremie," Aelita said kissing him on the cheek, "just get your A+ like always my little genius," she gushed though she was thinking about meeting her secret love tomorrow.

"Okay," Ulrich said slowly while Yumi sat back hiding a frown.

_That's so obviously fake,_ Yumi seethed, _are these guys blind or what?_

But when Aelita looked at her Yumi was all smiles.

_No one suspects anything,_ Aelita relaxed, _I can do something romantic with Jeremie another time. Not like he's pushing for it anyway._

And Aelita knew that was the problem. Jeremie was unromantic and clueless.

* * *

The next day caught Yumi sitting under a tree with Odd. She had a free session and Odd was sculling drama. She didn't know how he found her. She didn't exactly share her schedule with him.

"What's up with you?" Odd asked suddenly.

Yumi jumped then calmed herself.

"Yeah, that," Odd pointed out, "you're usually calm and brooding, or angry," he said and she frowned, "I mean...you just seem scared for some reason. Ulrich noticed too," he added.

"What?" Yumi asked surprised.

"He's worried about you," Odd told her, "thinks he forgot some anniversary or something."

"Wha...no he didn't forget anything," Yumi said, "I have...a lot on my mind, he needs more things to do," she said with a shrug.

"I agree with you there," Odd said with a sigh, "I have to drag him to places most of the time," he said, "but I'm his friend and he doesn't have an excuse like Jeremie."

"What's Jeremie's excuse?" I asked with a snort.

"His genius brain would be bored in a party environment," Odd said, "I've forced him before but he either hangs back or gawks at party goers making out."

_At a party Odd took him to? Who can blame him?_ Yumi thought.

"Earth to Yumi," Odd asked, "great you're spazzing out."

"I'm not spazzing," Yumi dismissed him, "Odd," she said turning to him, "do you think it's ok for someone to see someone behind their boyfriend or girlfriend's back because they're not romantic enough?" she asked him in a rush.

_Great now I'm asking Odd for relationship advice, _Yumi thought.

But instead of answering Odd looked at her in horror.

"No! No!" Yumi realized, "it's not me, Ulrich and I are fine, I swear," she emphasized.

"This explains so much..." Odd said not listening.

Yumi shook Odd like a rag doll. His eyes widened to saucers as he tried to control his chattering teeth.

"I-AM-NOT-CHEATING," Yumi told him, "say you believe me," she ordered.

Odd nodded fervently.

_She's gone crazy!_ Odd thought.

"Ok," Yumi said calming down, "I overheard something and I think one of my friends is cheating on her unromantic boyfriend."

"If it's just that leave it alone," Odd said nonchalant.

"What!" Yumi cried, "you were all freaked out when you thought I was cheating on Ullrich!"

"That's different," Odd responded, "you're one of those 'deep' girls," he said, "you'd dump Ulrich if you found someone else not have a fling," he stated.

Yumi wasn't sure if she should thank him or slap him.

"You're a toad," Yumi decided.

"Hey, you came to me for advice," Odd countered.

"And I must be on something," Yumi muttered.

"Whatever," Odd said and started listening to his ipod.

* * *

In the evening Aelita slipped off school grounds. She entered a small building and went straight for locker 66. She took out a red travel bag and hurried to the bathroom. She changed out of a black skull cap, black sunglasses, camouflage jacket and white undershirt, green baggy pants and black sneakers. Her new outfit was a purple spaghetti strap dress covered by a clack overcoat, plain black shoes, a black bag, brown contacts in her eyes and a black hat. She also had a pair of expensive stylish purple stilettos in her purse. She placed the bag back into the locker and left.

Se headed to a payphone and called a taxi service while speaking in Russian. She had created a good over to throw anyone off that it was here going to see Mr. Delmas. She shoved her hat into the purse the moment she got into the taxi. The driver winked at her but she ignored him. He had picked her up a few times and assumed she was an escort. As long as he didn't figure out who she really was, she couldn't care less.

"Quiet as always," the driver said in a heavy Russian accent and laughed.

"Spasiba (means 'thank you')," Aelita said when they arrived at the hotel and paid him.

She was greeted by a doorman who called an employee to lead her to the front desk.

"Miss Lidochka Lebedev needs to get to Mr. Bear's room," the employee told the receptionist.

"Of course, Privet ('Hello')," the receptionist responded and picked up the phone, "hello Mr. Bear she's here. Send her up, of course," she said and gave 'Lidochka' the room key.

Lidochka walked straight to the assigned room and went inside. Leaning by the mantle piece was the well dressed Mr. Bear.

"Miss Lebedev," he said with a smile.

"Call me Aelita please," Aelita said as soon as she locked the door, "I've enough of anything Russian, Jean," she added putting away the overcoat.

Jean-Pierre pulled her close and kissed her passionately. She responded in kind, her fingers racing through his hair as her lips traced his lip, neck and shoulders. When they stopped both gasped for breath.

"I crushed the front of your dress," Jean panted.

"I can fix that, look at your suit," Aelita said then started giggling, "who cares anyway when we get to spend time together, in a penthouse no less," she added.

"Nothing compares to being with you," Jean-Pierre said and kissed her on the forehead, "swear you'll never leave me," he said suddenly.

"What?" Aelita asked surprised, "I love you Jean Bear, why would..."

"Of course you do," Jean Pierre said quickly, "forget I said that," he said and embraced her tenderly.

Soon both were swaying to slow unknown beat only they could hear.

"What are you thinking about?" Aelita asked almost dreamily.

"You and I in a beautiful ballroom," Jean responded, "dancing the night away before a group of jealous onlookers," he whispered and she laughed, "what about you?"

"Thinking of a beach," Aelita told him, "you and I running and laughing," she continued and he smiled, "we're throwing a Frisbee to our dog Dijon," she said softly, "and we have a beach house," she said with a laugh that suddenly had a edge of skepticism, "if only," she added with a sigh.

"We're together now, don't forget," Jean-Pierre reminded her, "it could be worse."

"Yeah, it could," Aelita said trying hard to smile.

_And I definitely don't want to see it,_ Aelita added to herself.

**_Chapter Completed_**

**This story is really blossoming. Please read and review and thanks for all your reviews and support!_  
_**


	4. Deciding what's next

_**Secret Lover**_

_**Deciding what's next**_

Jeremie woke with a start. He didn't know what startled him but he felt as if something had gone terribly wrong. He looked at his project that he fell asleep over. Across from it was a picture of him and Aelita outside a rock concert. Both smiling in the photo and using their fingers to do the peace sign.

"Too bad she's with her dad tonight because maybe..." Jeremie started but stopped since he knew he'd never have the guts to sneak into her dorm room for a romantic interlude.

Maybe Ulrich would find the courage to risk it and Odd would go anywhere for a piece of action.

But he Jeremie Belpois, the logical one, just couldn't gather the courage or in his mind stoop to such stupidity. He had school, grades and his future to think about. Not to mention the embarrassment his family would experience finding out their son was a skirt chasing hooligan of the worst sort.

"Ugh!" Jeremie cried, "how am I supposed to spice things up with Aelita?" he wondered and slammed his head on the table.

Then he recalled Yumi's suggestion.

_Maybe I can take Aelita to a dance,_ Jeremie thought, _my dancing...I really suck at this._

"I wonder how I kept her happy this long," Jeremie muttered and turned to his project.

* * *

Odd meanwhile sat in his dorm playing a video game. It was nearly 7pm and Ulrich wasn't back yet. Plus he still worried about what Yumi had said earlier today.

_I could tell Ulrich I'm suspicious but Yumi would kill me!_ Odd thought, _argh! What do I do?_

Odd decided he'd call a girl he met during lunch. Maybe he could invite her over since Ulrich wasn't there. The last girl complained that Ulrich was a downer. Ulrich gave her such a glare she never came back.

"Hey Susie..." Odd started.

"I'm sorry Ulrich, but I'm definitely not a Susie," Mr. Hopper said to him, "are you hoping to speak to her parents?" he asked.

"Um no," Odd squeaked, "sorry Mr. Hopper I didn't mean to catch you and Aeli...wait, you are at home right?" he asked carefully.

"You called my home number so yes," Mr. Hopper said slowly.

"Did Aelita call home, she said something about missing going out with you," Odd fished carefully.

"Did she?" Mr. Hopper asked, "she's been with Jeremie so much, I hardly see her."

"Jeremie?" Odd asked surprised.

"Yes, she even spent last weekend out with him and a few friends," Mr. Hopper said, "I thought you were close to the Belpois boy," he wondered.

"You know guys," Odd evaded, "full of secrets."

_And girls too it seems,_ Odd added.

"I guess so," Mr. Hopper agreed, "well I'm going back to my tv show and coffee," he said, "you can...get on to calling Susie," he said with a chuckle and hung up.

A red faced Odd hung up. But he had something new to think about. Aelita had lied to them about spending the night with her father. So where was she? And last weekend she was supposed to visit her grandparents and even cancelled on the gang to see a movie that Saturday.

"So where the hell was she?" Odd wondered.

_Still wherever she is it must be way more interesting than being with Jeremie,_ Odd thought, _she must be sneaking off to awesome parties,_ he decided, _Jeremie's hates going to those anyway._

"That's what you get for being a homebody," Odd said lying back on his bed, "at least she's not cheating," he added as he dialled Susie's number himself.

* * *

Sissi Delmas snored loudly until her roommate woke her up.

"What?" Sissi snapped rudely.

"Your Aunt Harriet called my cell," the girl said angrily, "get off your lazy ass and call her."

"Hmph," Sissi said and didn't get up just for spite.

But ten minutes later roommate had enough and stormed across the room.

Sissi jumped up when her roommate threw a book hitting her on the head.

"Bitch...!" Sissi started.

"I told you your aunt called!" the girl shrieked, "she's panicking at me because you're too much of a dumbass to answer your cell," she snapped.

"If something's up a teacher will arrive any minute to speak to me," Sissi said snootily, "my father is headmaster," she added.

"Well they must be late your highness," the roommate hissed, "your mother had a stroke and is at the hospital," she revealed, "and no one can find your dad."

Sissi froze. She heard everything up to her mother having a stroke.

"My mom...what?" Sissi asked in a confused whisper.

"Just call your Aunt Harriet," the roommate said her voice much kinder now, "she's really worried and it's nearly eleven o' clock at night," she said.

"Okay," Sissi said getting her call, "my mom's still alive right?" she asked carefully.

"Yes she's not dead, just call," the roommate urged.

Sissi quickly called her Aunt Harriet hoping against all hope that everything would turn out okay.

"I can't imagine how my father's doing," Sissi added to herself.

_**Chapter Completed**_

_Yumi Takamine 96__,__hhhmmm__, __AJ92__, & __Erik-Silver_ **Thank** **you for reviewing chapter 3,**_** How to keep a secret**_ , **I really appreciate it. All readers please read and review and tell me how this new chapter has intrigued you.**

**Also thank you to past reviewers **_Princess Angel Aelita__,__cashman547__,__ and __Spottedwind19__._ **Your reviews were well received and I hope you'll return.**


	5. And Action!

**_Secret Lover_**

**_And Action!_**

Mr. Jean-Pierre Delmas ran through the hospital doors. He went straight to the front desk and demanded to know about his wife's condition. Soon a doctor came to speak to him and saw a panicked man in an expensive Armani suit.

"Mr. Delmas your wife has been stabilized but she's in a medically induced coma," the doctor said.

"What, med….I don't understand," Mr. Delmas responded.

"My name is Dr. Francois Michael and I'm saying that your wife has been placed in a coma to save her life," Dt. Michael explained slowly, "were you informed about her stroke?"

"Yes, I found messages and called my brother and daughter," Mr. Delmas said, "will she wake up?"

"It's too soon to tell," Dr. Michaels said frankly, "but we'll be watching her closely, she's not brain dead and her organs aren't in failure," he stated, "so that's good news for now," he told Mr. Delmas.

"Thank you doctor," Mr. Delmas said gratefully, "I know it's nearly 4 a.m. but can I see her?"

"Of course, your daughter's there with a medical aide," Dr. Michael said.

"An aide, not relatives?" Mr. Delmas asked puzzled.

"Your daughter wanted to be alone with her," Dr. Michael said, "my colleagues convinced her to have the aide present on standby."

"For what?" Mr. Delmas asked suspiciously since he was just told his wife was stable.

"Sometimes family members do things in the face of such a sudden family tragedy…" Dr. Michaels started, "it's happened before Mr. Delmas, please don't be mad, it's for the good of the patient."

"That you think my daughter would murder her mother!" Mr. Delmas exploded, "why would that anger me?" he asked sarcastically.

"You have to calm down sir," Dr. Michael said seriously and a few guards started walking up from near by.

Mr. Delmas blanched.

"Ok, I'm calm," Mr. Delmas conceded, "I'm ready doctor," he said a few minutes later.

"Nurse Mason will take you to your wife's room," Dr. Michael said and a huge male walked up.

_He looks like an angry orderly,_ Mr. Delmas thought, _great, he must be insurance in case I freak out again._

"Follow me," Nurse Charlie Mason said and Mr. Delmas obeyed.

As soon as he reached inside Sissi ran to him.

"Daddy!" Sissi cried as she hugged him, "where were you?"

"Business," Mr. Delmas said hugging her close, "is anyone else here?" he asked.

"Aunt Harriet and her special group," Sissi said distastefully, "members of your family and a few co-workers," she listed.

Mr. Delmas sighed. Harriet Thomas was his sister-in-law and she was among the group of family members on his wife's side who believed he was cheating. It had gotten so bad that even Sissi had to take sides. She chose her father.

"Ok, can I borrow the seat you put next to your mother?" Mr. Delmas asked graciously and Sissi accepted.

"Get better soon mom," Sissi said kissing the unconscious woman on the forehead.

Mr. Delmas sat down and looked at the once vibrant woman who was also his wife. Now she had machines surrounding her to help keep her alive. Her breathing seemed normal but there all sorts of tubes including ones to help feed her on a timely basis.

Mrs. Delmas was in her fifties and had mostly natural grey hair that she always dyed to keep it it's once dark brunette. She had lines on her face, neck and arms. Her light skin looked even paler and her small figure even more so covered from her chest down by a light blue sheet. Her arms were visible and still by her side.

"Darling," Mr. Delmas said taking her hand, "please, please get better," he begged, "me, our daughter, all of our family and friends want you to get well."

Tears flowed freely down his cheeks. He couldn't imagine losing her this way. No matter what she was his wife, his longtime friend and the mother of their beautiful daughter Elizabeth who always insisted on being called 'Sissi.' He could never understand why that name appealed to her.

"You bastartd!" a voice screamed from the door.

Everyone inside – including the female aide who sat in the far corner- turned to see Aunt Harriet. A black haired pudgy woman approaching forty had to be held back by two male family members. She was red faced and livid as she struggled against her captors. She even growled.

Sissi recovered first and nearly stormed over to the door except that her father grabbed her arm.

"Get out of here!" Sissi ordered, "mom told you to let this go, my dad's not a cheater."

Aunt Harriet laughed. Your mother's too kind to tell you the truth. He's either screwing some new pet or someone from his school!"

"Harriet please…" Mr. Delmas started.

"Don't you dare talk to me!" Harriet roared, "you're a dead man if she doesn't make it!" she shouted as she was dragged away with the now added help of a returning Nurse Mason, "a dead man Jean-Pierre!"

Mr. Delmas held his chest and closed his eyes. He swore every time he saw Harriet he was made ten steps closer to a major heart attack. Sissi rushed forward and hugged her father.

"I know you're not that kind of man," Sissi said kindly, "you'd never hurt mom like that, our family."

"Of course not," Mr. Delmas said hugging her back.

* * *

Later that day at Kadic, Yumi walked over to Herve during lunch.

"Have you heard from Sissi?" Yumi asked, "everybody's worried about her mom," she added.

"I got a text, her mom's stable but in a coma," Herve responded.

"You could send flowers," Nicolas piped up, "what?" he asked when he got surprised stares.

"That's not a bad idea," Aelita said from behind Yumi, "sorry, I wanted to know how Sissi and her dad was."

"I guess he's fine," Nicolas said confused, "but he's not going to talk to us, try a teacher."

"I'll do that," Aelita said, "and um….where could I send a gift Nicolas, a get well card or so forth?" she asked.

"To the hospital or their house," Herve spoke up, "but you're not a close friend, Sissi might object."

"Then I'll send it to her father, the headmaster," Aelita said brightly, "he's not going to object," she declared, "bye and thanks," she said then hurried over to Jim who was patrolling the cafeteria.

"Think she's really concerned about Sissi?" Herve asked nastily as he turned to Nicolas.

"What's your problem?" Yumi asked still there.

"My prob…why are you still here?" Herve responded, "why don't you hop off like your charming little friend there?"

"Screw you," Yumi said and walked away.

_What the hell is his problem?_ Yumi thought, _and his attitude towards Aelita was so unnecessary. Should she drop dead from sadness, she hardly knows Sissi other than the girl's a prat._

_**Chapter Completed**_

**Sorry for the late update. I got a virus and had to spend days trying to get my files back. You readers are really enjoying this story. Hope this latest chapter leaves you satisfied but hoping for more. Enjoy and remember to review.**


	6. Success and Disaster

**_Secret Lover_**

**_Success and Disaster_**

Ulrich stood outside the Delmas residence with Aeita. He couldn't believe he was roped into this. it had beem two days since Mrs. Delmas stroke was made known and Aelita seemed the most upset. She even frowned every time she saw the new temporary headmaster. Ulrich thought the lady was nice.

"I know Sissi will be more open with you here," Aelita said happily, "thanks for coming," she added and knocked.

"Your welcome," Ulrich said rocking on his heels.

"Who is it?" Sissi asked softly, "Herve you better not be back again," she added darkly.

"Um, it's me," Ulrich said after Aelita nudged him, "I came to see if you were ok, you weren't at school today."

The door sprung open.

"Ulrich," Sissi said excitedly and hugged him, "Aelita, what are you doing here?" she asked with disgust.

"Hey," Ulrich chastised, "she suggested I come and see you instead of just sending a gift, be nice."

"You suggested he come here?" Sissi asked suspiciously.

"Of course I did," Aelita said with a big smile, "how else..." she tried, "I mean it's not like Yumi is here," she blurted out nervously.

Ulrich looked at Aelita incredulously. He couldn't believe what she just said. If he didn't know better he'd think she had a darker motive for bringing him over. And Yumi would kill her.

"That's true," Sissi said with a chuckle, "so..." she said looking at Ulrich longingly, "come in."

Ulrich and Aelita went inside. Ulrich kept looking at Sissi as if he wanted to run. Sissi only responded with a sly grin and locked the door.

"Rest your gifts on the table over there," Sissi said simply, "I'll go to the dining room to reflect, if anyone would..."

"Ulrich will look after you while I go on the headmaster," Aelita said as she put down her gifts of a get well card, a basket of bath products and two music CDs on the table, "unless he has words of comfort for your father," she added when he dropped his get well card in protest.

"Words of...what?" Ulrich asked confused, "wait, I don't want to sit with..."

"Why not?" Sissi asked emotionally, "you can't even bear to be around me when my mother's sick?" she asked devastated, "I won't try anything I just..." she started to cry.

Aelita glared at Ulrich. No matter the outcome she certainly hadn't expected that Ulrich would do this badly.

"Whoah...ok, ok," Ulrich conceded horrified at what was happening, "I'll sit with you, come on," he said taking her hand.

"Really, thanks," Sissi said wiping her eyes, "I know I can be mean sometimes but..."

"That doesn't matter now," Ulrich said gently, "let's focus on the positive."

"Ok," Sissi said leaning in close as they walked way.

Aelita sighed in relief and headed to find Mr. Delmas. She looked around as she did so. She had seen inside the house only one other time. That was when she came by with the excuse that Mr. Delmas had forgotten to give her an assignment she missed at school and she couldn't contact locate him or her teacher physically or by e-mail. It was at the start of their relationship and Mrs. Delmas gladly let her in. The woman was just happy for company since their daughter Sissi lived on campus in the dorms. Despite cookies, milk and kindness. Aelita developed a deep seated hatred for the middle aged woman. Jean-Pierre was married to her and Aelita wanted him. It was that simple, yet so much more complicated.

"Hello, headmaster?" Aelita kept asking and soon decided to try upstairs, "are you here sir, J.B.?" she asked nearing the stairs.

"Hello?" a gruff female voice called from the front door, "someone's checking up on my brother in law?" she asked as Aelita dashed upstairs to escape the mysterious voice.

Aelita dashed into the bathroom she remembered and closed the door. It seemed forever before her heart started beating normally again. She opened the see the headmaster smiling at her in amusement.

"Oh it's you," Aelita said relieved, "oh no," she cooed upon seeing his face, "your eyes are red and your beard is turning you into Santa Claus, you really need a trim."

Jean Pierre Delmas chuckled. He took Aelita's hand and led her to his upstairs office. He locked the door and turned on classical music.

"The room's almost completely sound proof," Mr. Delmas told her, "I turned on the music because it will drown out our voices in case anyone tries one of those tricks...from tv or something," he said and she started to laugh.

He ran his fingers through her hair. "Thanks for coming."

"I brought Ulrich to keep Sissy busy," Aelita revealed.

"How'd you manage that?" Mr. Delmas asked with a laugh.

"Everyone loves your wife," Aelita said with a smile but there was sadness in her eyes, "it's just that...will she be coming back?" she asked, "is your wife ok?"

Mr. Delmas sighed and squeezed Aelita's hand.

"I don't know," Mr. Delmas said his voice shaking, "what if this is karma? punishment for my actions?" he said tearfully.

Aelita's face went stone hard.

"Listen to me," Aelita said firmly, "we love each other, we haven't broken the family up and I've accepted that there has to be a timeline for this," she said, "now you will take charge and not let this tragedy break you or your daughter," she ordered him, "you need to be strong for her, your wife, for us," she reminded him.

Mr. Delmas smiled. "Jean Bear needed a pep talk."

Aelita giggled and kissed him on the cheek. Soon they were kissing each other passionately. they only stopped because his phone beeped.

"Excuse me," Mr. Delmas said blushing and read the text, "great, Harriet, my wife's infamous sister is here," he muttered, "like I need to see her."

"Then don't," Aelita said frankly, "you're a man in mourning you can see who you please," she pointed out, "plus I can hear your heart racing, she's bad for you, especially right now."

Mr. Delmas laughed. He sent a quick text to his daughter and focused back on Aelita.

"What did you tell her?" Aelita asked with a smile.

"I told Elizabeth to get rid of her," Mr. Delmas said dismissively, "we both hate her, she'll do it," he said, "she's nothing more than a grouchy fat goat," he added and Aelita burst out laughing.

"That's terrible," Aelita chastised but she didn't mean it, "Oh J.B., you're so bad," she said playing with his collar, "while Sissi gets rid of your sister in law a.k.a. goat lady," she said slyly, "why don't we try...meditating on the sofa, some lifetime reflection," she suggested.

"Reflection hmm?" Mr. Delmas asked but he grinned anyway as Aelita led him to the red leather sofa.

"Of course, but if anything else happens," Aelita hinted, "I can handle it, can you?" she asked sitting seductively.

"You bet I can," Mr. Delmas said pulling her forward.

"Herve?" Jeremie asked opening his dorm room door.

"Aelita's cheating on you," Herve said, "don't ask, I just know Jeremie."

Jeremie stood with his mouth slack open. He knew Herve was a good kid once he wasn't slinking behind Sissi. They had been grouped together in advanced classes and got along when things weren't competitive. He knew Herve wasn't lying. Not about this.

"When did you find out?"

"Recently, I'm sorry Jeremie but the guy's taken big time," Herve said, "tell her if she doesn't drop it I'm taking action personally," he revealed, "I know everyone involved and it will devastate them."

"Aren't you overreacting a little?" Jeremie asked, "I'm upset but...this is school," he added.

Herve sighed. He wasn't going to risk saying more. "Just talk to her and don't give my name."

"Of course not," Jeremie agreed, "I'll talk to her," he said, "thanks for telling me, bye," he said closing the door.

Jeremie took a deep breath and listened for Herve's retreating footsteps. As soon as he was sure the teen was gone he walked over to his bed and sat down. He couldn't stop shaking.

"You wicked bitch," Jeremie croaked, "how could you?"

**_Chapter Completed_**

**__********I finished typing this story April 10, 2011 but won't let me log on. This sucks. I hope readers will like this new chapter and thanks for all the support.**

**_PS: Got on 11:45pm April 10. Here you go._**


	7. Everything Goes to Hell

_**Secret Lover**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. I won't repeat it.

**_Everything Goes to Hell_**

The following day Yumi walked over to her usual study spot for her free period that day. She wished she wasn't a year ahead of the others. They'd be together more often. But this was the period she used to study.

To her surprise she saw Odd and Jeremie sitting in the empty classroom she often used. All of her friends knew she came here. But this was the first time she came to see any of them seated before her. Besides they usually had class.

"You knew?" Jeremie asked coldly.

Yumi was shocked by his attitude. "Knew what?"

You had expressed concern to me about 'a friend' cheating, remember?" Odd countered, "was it Aelita?"

Yumi's face went red with humiliation and guilt. She never wanted the chance of it being true found out like this. Now it was under the glare of her friends. And she was in the uncoveted spotlight.

"I had suspicions...I...couldn't come to you without proof," Yumi tried to explain.

"Do you know who told me?" Jeremie hissed, "I had to hear it from Herve," he told her, "Herve!"

Yumi fell into the nearest seat in shock. There was no excuse left for her now. Herve coming forward before her was just plain embarrassing.

"I overheard Aelita on a call," Yumi revealed, "I knew the way she was speaking...it was more than a friend," she said, "that's why I called you the other day and asked if you and her were doing anything the following night," she told him, "because she had said on her cell that she was meeting the caller then," she stated, "and Jeremie, that person was definitely not her dad."

"How can you be sure?" Odd asked, "maybe you misinterpreted the call."

"Do you flirtatiously tell your mother that you're going to dress extra special?" Yumi asked nastily, "and call her darling?"

Odd froze. "Ok, I believe you."

Jeremie needed his temples. His world had completely imploded. After he first found out the truth, he tried to call Ulrich for advice but got Odd instead. He only told the fun loving teen blonde what Herve had said because Odd started whining that he was just as good with advice as Ulrich. Jeremie still didn't agree.

Worse Odd had initially berated him for believing Herve and even called Herve to tell him off. Herve then called Jeremie and used expletives so mean that Jeremie had to hang up. But it only got worse from there. After meeting up with Odd early before classes started, they decided to share anything suspicious that happened recently with each other. Odd eventually recalled his conversation with Yumi. Since Jeremie refused to even consider that Yumi would cheat. Both soon came to a sad conclusion. Yumi either knew about Aelita or found something she decided not to share. But before they parted Jeremie gave Odd a few choice words about his suggestion to Yumi that it was ok to cheat on a 'boring' partner and keep it a secret. He left Odd almost in tears.

Now Jeremie, Odd and Yumi sat together in sad realization.

"But why did you believe Herve?" Yumi asked.

"I just felt in my gut that he wasn't lying," Jeremie said, "also Herve isn't as bad without Sissi around, you don't see him in advanced classes like I do," he continued, "and besides, Sissi is only interested in breaking up Yumi and Ulrich," he added.

"Don't remind me," Yumi sighed.

"Hmm," Odd said suddenly.

"What?" Jeremie asked, "what are you thinking?"

"Aelita and Ulrich went over by The Delmas residence recently," Odd recalled, "but...I don't know..."

Yumi and Jeremie's face registered complete horror.

"Do...do you think she's with Sissi?" Jeremie asked.

Odd and Yumi fell out of their chairs.

"Are you trying to kill us!" Odd roared, "Sissi could be a guy and I'd still die from the idea of any of us even touching that little demon!"

"Don't say that again," Yumi snapped as she got up.

"But that leaves..." Jeremie said, "gross," he declared, "they just went to comfort our headmaster and his daughter because of what happened to Mrs. Delmas."

"Still," Yumi mused.

"Come on Yumi, he's old as dirt," Jeremie blurted out, "sorry," he said to the shocked pair, "it's just too gross."

All three sighed and sat back.

"What about William?" Odd asked, "or maybe Christophe?"

"If she's with that jackass it's over," Jeremie said firmly, "at least William...well he's not Christophe," he decided to say.

"Way better," Yumi said with emphasis, "what?" she asked of their stares.

"Nicolas?" Odd asked moving on.

"Too dumb," Jeremie dismissed.

"Jim?" Odd suggested and Yumi nearly gagged.

"Do you want me to chase you around the school?" Jeremie demanded getting really annoyed.

"Maybe he doesn't attend this school," Yumi suggested.

Jeremie groaned. "What am I going to do?"

"Whatever you decide, we're here for you," Odd said kindly.

"We are," Yumi agreed, "I'm calling Ulrich, he needs to know about this."

"He said he was ditching gym to go study," Odd recalled, "I would've told him already but Jeremie wanted to speak to you first about this," he added.

"You won't hear any complaints from me," Yumi said as she made the call, "hey Ulrich," she said happily, "you're in the library? OK, I'll make this quick."

Yumi told him about everything they had discovered and discussed before calling him.

"What?" Yumi asked, "of course we've considered every...no Ulrich, you can't do that," he said incredulously and the others present didn't like the sudden worry in her tone, "no let us meet first and talk...!"

Yumi suddenly hung her head and put away her cell.

"He doesn't believe us does he?" Jeremie confirmed.

"Worse, he says he's going to beat Herve to a pulp," Yumi told them.

"What?" Odd cried jumping to his feet, "he's in gym like us, we better get going," he said and three hurried out.

_I hope we're not too late,_ Yumi thought.

* * *

Ulrich burst into the gym. His eyes turned to slits upon seeing Herve trying to climb the rope.

"So you're going around spreading slut rumours about Aelita huh?" Ulrich shouted and Aelita who was jogging with a group froze, "you're a dead man Herve!"

A terrified Herve let go of the rope and hit the soft covering on the ground hard. But before he could steady himself, Ulrich was on top of him.

"Get him off!" Herve screamed as Ulrich started to punch and stomp the life out of him, "Nicolas, coach, someone, HELP!"

But the coach had stepped out for a moment and Nicolas had gone to the infirmary for a sudden stomach ache. Most of the students made a circle and cheered. The few who didn't either did nothing or were blocked from doing so by the fight's supporters. That last group included Aelita.

"Get out of my way!" Aelita was heard struggling against two male students as she tried to stop Ulrich.

Ulrich meanwhile kept right on beating Herve who after initially screamed like a banshee was soon giving small pitiful cries for mercy. His flailing legs had no effect as hey hit a deadly intent Ulrich's back.

It seemed forever before Ulrich was dragged off Herve by Jim. Ulrich still growled and shouted at Herve as he struggled to break from Jim's grip. Herve meanwhile only cried. After a few more seconds of struggling, he went still and just cried. His face was a bloody mess and his shirt had foot prints all over it.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jim demanded as the crowd rushed off to different corners of the gym.

Aelita meanwhile could only covered her mouth to hide her sobs upon seeing Herve's face. Mad as she was hearing Ulrich saying he was spreading rumours about her. She didn't think he deserved this.

Just then Jeremie, Odd and Yumi rushed into the gym. They saw a furious red faced but no longer struggling Ulrich in Jim's grip and hurried over. All thinking that Ulrich had been stopped in time.

But all three stopped in their tracks when they saw Herve. The bloody mess that was the teen boy proved their initial thoughts incorrect. Ulrich did get to him first. And there was going to be hell to pay.

"Ulrich, what have you done?" Yumi asked in horror.

**_Chapter Completed_**

**__********Today's April 14th. Definitely making good times. Thank you for all your reviews and I hope this chapter gets your blood pumping.  
**


	8. Face the Consequences

**_Secret Lover_**

**_Face the Consequences_**

"This is unacceptable!" Mr. Stern shouted as a now remorseful Ulrich sat in front of him, "you beat a student up because he thought your friend's girlfriend was cheating?" he demanded.

Ulrich tightened his arms around himself. The school day was almost complete and he had to be sitting with his father outside the head's office. He had only seen red earlier when he went after Herve. Now his life had gone gray. He was going to get expelled. He just knew it.

"I'm sorry," Ulrich said humbly.

"Sorry!" Mr. Stern snapped, "I have to rush over here just to hear you're sorry?" he said, "I was doing business three miles away! And what do I get? A call saying my son beat someone's kid so bad he had to be rushed to the hospital!"

Ulrich flinched at every word. He knew he was in deep trouble. And his father was back to remind of what a disappointment he was.

"Mr. Stern, Ulrich, please step into my office," the acting headmistress called.

Mr. Stern gave his teen son a glare and walked in first.

"Good afternoon Headmistress Miles," Mr. Stern said brightly to the blonde petite woman in her late thirties, "it's so nice that you were bright in to watch over Kadic while Headmaster Delmas deals with the tragedy involving his wife," he said.

"Yes, the vice headmaster agreed to have me brought in and appointed to the position instead of him being appointed," Headmistress Miles said confidently, "now, I realize that this is a serious situation Mr. Stern," she said her tone changing, "but I must say I find your interaction with your son troubling," she revealed.

"My interaction?" Mr. Stern asked incredulously.

"Yes," Headmistress Miles said, "Ulrich, is there any friction at home?" she asked, "anything you need to talk about?"

Ulrich gave his enraged father a fearful look. "No."

"Hmm," Headmistress Miles said, "of course not," she said but was obviously not convinced.

"Is there anything you'd like to ask me?" Mr. Stern asked.

"Ok, Mr. Stern," Headmistress Miles started, "do you have a history of..."

"Let me make something clear," Mr. Stern said firmly, "we are here about my son, not me."

"Dad," Ulrich said hoping to calm him down.

"Mr. Stern, I'm trying to decide if expelling your son might not be in his beast interest," Headmistress Miles spoke, "the board has the final say," she admitted, "but I can make recommendations, strong potentially easy to accept recommendations," she added seriously.

Mr. Stern became dead silent. He could tell the headmistress wasn't playing around.

"This is rare but I'm recommending a lengthy in school suspension for Ulrich," Headmistress Miles announced, "with some stipulations that includes counselling, anger management sessions, being moved to an individual dorm and staying there once not in classes or school designated activities, even on weekends," she listed, "and you and your parents will have to complete at least five three hour sessions of counselling outside school."

"Excuse me?" Mr. Stern asked darkly.

"Unless you have a problem," Headmistress Miles said sweetly, "in which case, Ulrich will just get expelled," she said deadpan, "oh and I'll also be recommending that child services watch over your son because of the dangerous bad temper I've witnessed from you," she told him.

Ulrich looked at his father worriedly. If his father didn't calm down he was going to be outed as an abusive parent. And Ulrich knew no one would listen to a temperamental man like his father when he tried to protest. Or more precisely blow up on anyone who disagreed with him.

"Ok," Mr. Stern said softly, "I'll submit to anything that allows my son to stay in school," he said, "but know this, I am not abusive and I don't appreciate how you've been treating me," he added.

"The safety of my students comes first," Headmistress Miles said simply.

"Then I apologize for making you worry," Mr. Stern said formally, "will my son be able to stay here?" he asked, "you did say the decision is truly with the board."

"The board often accepts the headmistress recommendation," Headmistress Miles pointed out, "Ulrich, you have to admit that this was a moment of extreme duress for you," she turned to the teenager, "that you were so mad that you weren't in your right mind," she said firmly.

"Ok," Ulrich agreed.

"Do you have friends who'll vouch for the even tempered side of you?" Headmistress Miles asked and Ulrich nodded, "Mr. Stern".

"Everything will be arranged," Mr. Stern confirmed.

"Now Ulrich, you have to accept all punishments metered out," Headmistress Miles told him, "no attitudes, no complaints," she said and he nodded, "now gentlemen, I'll be contacting Herve's parents and try to smooth things over so that we can proceed."

"Thank you," Mr. Stern said rising to shake her hand.

"Thank you Headmistress Miles," Ulrich said gratefully.

"Don't thank me yet young man," Headmistress Miles said, "one of your steps towards rehabilitation will be confronting Herve at some point, no one escapes that unless they're expelled," she added.

Ulrich gulped. The last thing he wanted was another view of his crazed handiwork.

"Ulrich will do everything required," Mr. Stern stated.

"And if it all goes well," Headmistress Miles said, "he can plead to the lowest charge if the police gets involved."

"I'll take whatever punishment that's metered out," Ulrich said formally, "I did a really bad thing, I have to accept the consequences."

* * *

It was nearly 4pm and three teens sat in an empty classroom.

"Who is he Aelita?" Yumi demanded as Aelita refused to look at her, "Ulrich might be expelled, you better have an answer."

Aelita turned to her with a fierce face. "I didn't ask him to do anything. This is not my fault!"

"Then whose it it?" Jeremie asked, "mine?" he countered.

"Hey you guys," Odd spoke up, "lay off her a little," he said.

Odd immediately felt Yumi and Jeremie's glared. He didn't approve of Aelita cheating on Jeremie either but he didn't feel the necessity to crucify her. Plus he didn't blame her for Ulrich's actions. His roommate was his own man.

"You'd say that," Jeremie accused.

"Excuse me?" Odd demanded, "you know what I'm sick of your judgement, Aelita has a right to defend herself," he announced, "and Ulrich made his own decision, what is he to you guys, two years old?"

Yumi's face reddened at the accusation. Jeremie however became angrier.

"It's all fine to you isn't it?" Jeremie said, "always seeing another girl then another," he said his voice rising, "you wouldn't know a relationship if it offered you a blowjob!" he exploded, "in fact, that's probably the closest a girl has gotten to your heart besides sucking your face!" he shouted jabbing Odd in the chest with his finger.

Odd was struck dumb. After all they'd been through and despite their differences, he never expected Jeremie to treat him like this. And say such nasty things.

"You have no idea what it's like," Jeremie continued and tears were now flowing down his face, "to dedicate your life to someone and have it thrown back in your face," he said, "you even suggested to Yumi that it was ok for someone to cheat just because their partner's boring," he said incredulously, "what kind of person thinks that's ok?" That going behind someone's back is ok!"

Odd gently reached out his handand moved Jeremie's finger from his chest.

"Aelita," Odd said in a tight voice, "did you cheat on Jeremie?" he asked her.

Aelita who was shaking nodded. "I just wanted more, he just couldn't give it to me," she said tearfully.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jeremie asked turning to her.

"Jeremie," Odd said softly, "let her talk."

"If anyone else asks, like the headmistress," Aelita said, "I'll deny seeing anyone," she declared, "I will not be labelled a slut, never," she said firmly, "but I admit to you, Jeremie, ...and I guess Yumi," she added with a laugh Yumi didn't like, "that I did see someone else and I'm sorry," she concluded.

"That's it?" Yumi asked.

Aelita looked at Yumi coldly. "Butt out."

"As if," Yumi dismissed her, "I'm Jeremie's friend and my boyfriend went out fighting for you," she said, "I'm in this, like it or not."

"Well I don't," Aelita said, "and I love how you got evidence so conveniently," she said in reference to the janitor's closet.

"Don't expect an apology," Yumi said coldly.

"Don't worry, I don't," Aelita said rudely, "Odd, thank you, you really listened to me," she said kindly, "Jeremie," she sighed, "I can't say what happens next but we need to put our relationship on pause," she announced, "at least...for now."

Jeremie who was silent spoke calmly. "Ok, but I'm not sure if I want to press play later."

A shocked Aelita bit her lip. "Maybe we shouldn't."

Yumi wanted to intervene. She hadn't planned for things to end like this. But Odd stopped her.

"Let them talk," Odd whispered.

Aelita and Jeremie looked each other straight in the eye. Aelita soon nodded and left.

"I guess that's it," Jeremie said, "let's go guys..."

"Don't you dare speak to me!" Odd snapped at Jeremie, "and you Yumi, could you be anymore judgemental?" he demanded, "Aelita's not perfect but neither are you," he snapped and stormed out.

Yumi watched him go sadly. She wasn't sorry about what she said to Aelita. But she felt bad about Odd getting hurt.

"Are you going to snap at me too?" Jeremie asked humbly all anger gone like a flat balloon.

"No," Yumi said softly, "but I feel terrible about Odd, you were pretty hard on him."

"You got Aelita good," Jeremie countered.

"Maybe we're both jerks," Yumi sighed.

"Maybe, but I'm not sorry," Jeremie said, "I'm sick of being treated like a door mat," he declared.

"I guess you're right," Yumi agreed, "and I'm not sorry about Aelita so...I guess we both have our opinions."

"Yeah," Yumi said, "let's get going," she said and Jeremie followed her out.

**_Chapter Completed_**

**__****__****So what do you think? Let me know with your reviews and thank you to everyone who's been reviewing so far.**   



	9. Insanity

_**Secret Lover**_

_**Insanity**_

Aelita walked into Kadic on Monday for a new week of school but something was different. Students looked at her warily some even glared. She got her books out her locker and turned around to get to class. But someone blocked her path.

"Sissi?" Aelita asked in surprise.

"Who is he?" Sissi demanded.

"Wha...I already told everyone Herve was mistaken," Aelita told her, "um, I need to get a class."

Sissi snorted. "Like I believe that, tell me!"

Aelita looked around helplessly. She had fallen out with everyone. Even Odd who defended her wanted to be alone. Plus Ulrich was in enough trouble without her adding an extra burden.

"Sissi, stop it."

Both turned to see Nicolas Poilakoff. The boy looked like he lost ten pounds since Friday. His eyes had dark circles and it was obvious that he hadn't slept in days.

"Nicolas the doctors said you were supposed to stay home," Sissi said alarmed to see him, "that ache that sent you to the nurse turned out to be an ulcer," she said surprising everyone, "what are you doing here?" she demanded.

Nicolas chuckled. "Saving you from Ulrich's fate."

There was a dead silence.

"Like I care," Sissi spat, "you better tell..." she turned back to Aelita.

But Nicolas didn't give her a chance. He grabbed Aelita's hand and ran with her down the hall. He reached an empty hallway and let her go.

"I'm not on your side," Nicolas told her coldly, "but I won't let Sissi get in trouble over a boy who doesn't even know she exists," he said in reference to Ulrich.

"Nicolas!" Aelita cried and grabbed the stone faced teen's arm, "I'm sorry, this wasn't supposed to happen."

Nicolas flung her arm off. "Herve's right isn't he?" he snarled.

Aelita hung her head. She had no idea how anything could continue now. People would be wondering who she had dated secretly. It didn't matter that she was denying it publicly and now she was under a microscope. Seeing Mr. Delmas wasn't an option.

"Well I hope you're happy," Nicolas said furious, "Herve's in the hospital and I'd be shocked if Ulrich's not expelled," he snapped, "was he worth it?" he asked, "our headmaster?"

Aelita was shocked. Both that Herve had actually told someone about Mr. Delmas after not telling Jeremie or Sissi and at Nicolas' anger. He noticed and tried to act calmer.

"Is it for real?" Nicolas asked, "what you two have?"

"We had created a timeline," Aelita revealed, "he was leaving at the end of the school year," she said, "but his wife's now ill and even before that she didn't want to give him a divorce."

"She knows he's with you?" Nicolas asked incredulously.

"Of course not!" Aelita cried, "but I think she was waiting for him to change his mind."

"Aelita, this sounds bad," Nicolas said, "I'm no genius or well...you know," he said, "but a wife getting ill when s pretty girl comes along..."

Aelita scoffed. "Pretty girl, am ?"

"I'm just saying...be careful," Nicolas said as he took her hand and squeezed it.

"You really think he did something to her don't you?" Aelita asked sadly, "that Sissi's father hurt is wife?"

"I hope I'm wrong," Nicolas said, "for all our sakes," he added then walked away.

"Especially Sissi's," Aelita whispered to herself.

* * *

Mr. Delmas sat in the hospital cafeteria sipping cheap coffee and eating a cheese sandwich. Sissi had told him what she had heard about the incident between Ulrich and Herve.

Calls Mr. Delmas made to Aelita's burner cell went unanswered.

"Stupid boy," Mr. Delmas hissed, "all I planned to do was retire from being headmaster at the end of the year, bide my time, get a divorce," he listed, "and now a hormone crazy teenager might just have ruined everything."

Plus as the husband of a wife who suffered a sudden stroke. He knew he had to be very careful. Anything that made anyone in authority suspect that this wasn't entirely medical would trigger a full investigation. He had enough on his hands with an ill wife, his secret life with Aelita practically destroyed and his daughter Sissi now blamed Aelita for Ulrich being in trouble for the fight in the first place.

"Life has gotten so much more complicated," Mr. Delmas sighed.

* * *

Herve watched as food from his feeding tube went inside him. There wasn't much else for him to do unless he wanted to watch the television on mute. Noises-above tiny whispers-hurt his ears and gave him headaches and painful facial spasms.

He was only showed his face once and it was puffy, red, scrapped up and swollen. Ulrich's stomps on his chest also made it painful for him to breathe. His parents were abroad and only wanted to know if this would interfere with his grade point average (GPA).

Nicolas's parents however were much kinder. They even wanted to press charges on Herve's behalf but he was against it and convinced them not to. It was bad enough that Sissi, the girl he loved, came in once and that was just to threaten him with great retribution if he got Ulrich in anymore trouble.

Right now Herve hated her. But he hated Ulrich more. No matter how long it took. He was going to get back at Stern. And the pink haired slut who started all this.

"But I'm doing it myself," Herve declared, "when I'm done Ulrich will wish he was dead and that Aelita will regret ever coming to Kadic."

_**Chapter Completed**_

**Yes I have updated. Please read and review.**


	10. Just Another Day

_**Secret Lover**_

_**Just Another Day**_

It was now two weeks later and a few things were clear as day. Ulrich was on three months in school suspension. Also he had to do work detention after school for a month under Jim. He had to attend anger management classes three times a week for a month. Do counselling two to four days a week through out the suspension and be checked upon again two weeks later. His parents had to do out of school counselling with and without Ulrich.

But the hardest one was that every Saturday afternoon for two hours, he had to go visit and sit with Herve for the next four months. It was all very severe but a lot had to be put forward so that Ulrich's expulsion would be reconsidered. Plus those who wanted to bring Ulrich up on charges in court had to be given a satisfactory alternative.

Also Aelita and Mr. Delmas had no contact so far. Aelita was avoiding him completely and after trying for three days to get her by phone, he did the same.

Yumi hardly had time with Ulrich, he wasn't even allowed to keep a cell phone on him. Ulrich also forgave Aelita and didn't blame her for his actions. He got along fine with Odd but wasn't talking to Jeremie because of what he had said to Odd. He also felt that Jeremie had put Yumi in a volatile position.

Now on with the story...

* * *

Odd, Ulrich and Emily sat together drinking smoothies in front of a food truck. Ulrich wasn't technically allowed to leave campus for leisure but Aelita had convinced Ms. Hertz to give him special permission because of a class project. Odd even kept a few notes in a folder just in case they bucked into a teacher. But really they were just walking around having fun.

"I can't believe Jeremie said girls just sucked Odd's face and...well you know," Emily spoke, "that's so mean, he shouldn't be mad at you because Aelita doesn't want him," she added.

"So that's the new rumour now?" Ulrich asked since no one revealed that Aelita had secretly confirmed she had cheated on Jeremie.

"Well Aelita says she didn't cheat," Emily said, "and face it, Jeremie's no Casanova."

"Just a jerk," Odd said softly no longer sipping his smoothie.

There was a deafening silence.

"It's ok Odd," Emily said, "we didn't get along at first but look at us now!"

Odd smiled faintly. It was obvious that Jeremie's words would take time to get over.

"I have to go see Herve now," Ulrich said, "good luck with everything," he said and left.

Ulrich was soon at the hospital. He walked with an escort and was soon in the same room as his victim.

"Ulrich," Herve said his voice was small, pained and scratchy.

"Yes it's me," Ulrich said looking Herve over, "oh I'm so sorry...!" he started shouting.

"No shouting," the escort hissed.

Herve moaned as his face started to spasm. Ulrich ran out and vomited into a waste basket.

"I'm sorry," Ulrich said when he finally returned, "how long will you be here?"

"You're not allowed to know," the escort said.

"Oh, what has been on your mind lately," Ulrich tried.

"They should've given you a list of questions," Herve mocked and Ulrich clenched his fists behind his back, "nut my thoughts, my thoughts, I saw Nicolas earlier and he cried beside me," he said, he wants to...you kno."

Ulrich did, Nicolas gave him death glares every time their eyes met.

"Yeah, I'd deserve it," Ulrich said, "has Sissi visited?"

"She came by," Herve said.

"She spoke to me yesterday saying you were getting better quickly," Ulrich said, "I can't imagine slow."

Herve bristled. He knew Sissi lied only to reassure Ulrich. The gut nearly killed him.

_But why would that slut care?_ Herve seethed, _she just ants Ulrich to be with her all the time._

"My counsellor wants me to accept my crimes and help you recover," Ulrich said, "I'm sorry for hurting you," he apologized, "is there anything I can do to...help you?"

Herve considered Ulrich's statement. Then he had an idea.

"Could you massage my feet?" Herve asked, "lying still causes them to cramp."

Ulrich looked at the escort in shock. "You decide," the escort shrugged.

Ulrich sighed. He knew he couldn't refuse Herve's request. Soon he was rubbing the first foot for nearly half hour when Herve finally requested he do the next. Ulrich never complained but he didn't trust Herve either.

"So how's Jeremie?" Herve asked.

"Fine," Ulrich said coldly.

"You sound a little...impersonal," Herve noted.

"Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure," Herve said, "did you have fun today?"

"Uh, no, too much work," Ulrich lied.

"Really?" Herve asked, "I wish I had too much work to do, lying here all the time is torture."

Ulrich gulped. He didn't like where this was going. "Do you watch television?"

"Not in the day time, too much noise around," Herve said.

Ulrich sat quietly with Herve until time was up. Sometimes he even conducted small chores for him. Ulrich didn't like Herve but he knew he had to suck it up and take it.

* * *

Aelita walked into the business building and headed to the room where her interview would be. She was surprised that she'd get a call from The French Invention Magazine to be interviewed as the youth inventor of the future since her father was Mr. Hopper.

"This is so exciting," Aelita gushed, "even my father was surprised, you usually need recommendations from those outside the scientific community to be considered unless you already started inventing."

Aelita knocked and waited. The door opened and Aelita's face fell.

"Is there a problem?" a man standing to the side asked, "I'm the reporter who'll be interviewing you."

"No, no, there's no problem," Aelita said and stepped inside, "I was just surprised at who opened the door," she said, "very surprised."

"Well The French Invention Magazine thought my recommendation had merit," Mr. Delmas said closing the door, "you don't work as long as I have and not gain some influence," he said with a laugh, "and the magazine had a few pages they initially planned to cut out but now that they have an interview with you Aelita Hopper, I'm certain they might go over the amount."

"My, my, you are proud of your student," the interviewer said smiling.

"You have no idea," Mr. Delmas said.

Aelita just smiled but inside she was in a panic. Nicolas's words running a gamut inside her head.

_**Chapter Completed**_

**How do you like them apples readers? Please tell me what you think in your reviews and thank you for all your support.**


	11. Things turn Dangerous

_**Secret Lover**_

_**Things turn Dangerous**_

Jeremie sat with Yumi at a cafe. Both were at odds with their closest friends. Jeremie was devastated. He felt abandoned and duped. Yumi was just angry. Odd was upset that she wasn't madder at Jeremie and Ulrich wanted her to kick Jeremie to the curb until he apologized to Odd and Aelita. Yumi however made it clear that she had no pity for Aelita and if Ulric dared to cheat he'd get the same treatment times a thousand. Ulrich let it drop right then and there.

"Seems I'm popular on twitter," Jeremie said dryly, "iama#1phinx wants to sknow if I'm dating anyone new and if she's half as hot as Aelita," he said while scrolling down the webpage on his laptop.

"Say you're with me," Yumi suggested.

"He just typed 'later'," Jeremie laughed.

"Told you, they won't mess with me," Yumi declared.

"Wish I was...wait, you got to be kidding," Jeremie said watching someone cross the street, "is that Aelita and Mr. Delmas?"

Yumi looked up in time to see Aelita crossing the street with the older man keeping a firm grip on her arm. She looked solemn, almost resigned. Something was wrong.

"Sit tight Jeremie," Yumi said seriously.

"Sit tight?"Jeremie repeated confused, "what doo you think is going on?"

"Nothing good," Yumi said and walked out the café, "this better work," she whispered to herself since she was about to confront an older man on a public street, "hey Aelita!" she cried enthusiastically as soon the two finished crossing.

Mr. Delmas eyes bulged as he tightened his hold on Aelita. Aelita meanwhile looked as if her saviour had just arrived.

"Hello Yumi," Mr. Delmas said trying to sound casual, "I see you have someone else with you," he added his voice losing all welcoming.

Yumi turned to see Jeremie. The teen boy frowned upon seeing Mr. Delmas grip on Aelita. A few passer-bys also stared but no one stopped to help.

_I have to think of something, _Jeremie thought.

"Oh yes, is your cell on Aelita?" Jeremie asked thinking of a plan.

"No," Aelita said softly looking back at Mr. Delmas, "were you trying to call me?"

"No your dad did," Jeremie lied, "he seems anxious about something," he said unsure of what else to say.

"Then I need to call him," Aelita declared picking up on Jeremie's weak attempt to lie, "I'll just go over there where it's a little more private," she said as she nudged Mr. Delmas who let her go immediately.

"Come you can sit with us inside and make the call," Yumi said taking her hand, "Jeremie and I are studying together," she said with an awkward laugh, "goodbye Mr. Delmas, sir," she said sweetly and took Aelita inside the café with quick strides.

"Goodbye Yumi," Mr. Delmas said deadpan, "should I be saying goodbye to you too Jeremie?" he asked the teen blonde who stayed behind.

Jeremie just stared at Mr. Delmas. So many thoughts were running through his head. He had an inkling of the truth but everything else seemed murky. "Just go home sir," he said and turned to follow his friends.

"You were just a cover, remember that," Mr. Delmas hissed in his ear and walked off.

Jeremie's face went from pale to deep red in seconds. Everything suddenly made sense. Aelita had used him as a patsy to carry on her love affair or sexual fling with their headmaster. He didn't care how far they took it. Only that Aelita had used him to hide her own indiscretions. How could he have fallen for such a manipulative bitch?

"This bull crap ends today," Jeremie declared and stormed over to the table where the girls sat, "how dare you?" he demanded dragging Aelita from her seat.

Yumi who was comforting Aelita and questioning her carefully looked at Jeremie incredulously. Much as she understood his anger, she couldn't believe he was going crazy in a public place. Plus it looked like their headmaster had decided to use his time off to pseudo kidnap one of his students.

"Excuse me," a café employee asked walking up with one of those pasted on smiles, "is there a problem?" she asked.

_Great, the whole store thinks he's psycho,_ Yumi thought in embarrassment.

"Its ok ma'am I'm leaving," Aelita said her voice shaking, "don't be mad at him everyone, I'm in the wrong here," she announced.

"You damn right," Jeremie said but he recovered enough of his senses to step away and sit down.

"I'll walk you home Aelita," Yumi said rising, "she can't be alone," she said to a shocked Jeremie hoping he'd understand.

"Fine, just…get her out of here," Jeremie said kneading his temples.

"Jeremie I'm so sorry," Aelita said, "please, forgive me."

"Not if my life depended on it," Jeremie snarled, "now get out of here before I tell everyone in here why I'm so upset," he threatened horrifying even Yumi.

Aelita stumbled back as if shot.

"Let's go," Yumi said seriously, "I'll call you later," she told Jeremie as she pulled a now sobbing Aelita out the door.

"I'm going," Jeremie snapped at the glaring patrons after sitting for nearly fifteen more minutes, "like you're any better."

* * *

Twenty minutes later over at the Hopper residence there was a knock on the door.

"Hello?" Mr. Hopper asked opening the door, "detectives, to what do I owe this visit?"

"We got an anonymous call that frankly quite troubling sir," a bald detective said holding up his badge, "may we come inside?"

_**Chapter Completed**_

**Intense chapter. Please read and review.**


	12. Tears and Schemes

_**Secret Lover**_

_**Tears and Schemes**_

Aelita sat in her bedroom with Yumi. She was so happy to not be alone right now. Her father had called their group of lawyers and he was probably going to hire an outside team as well since most of their current lawyers were specialized in securing and negotiating patents for his inventions and protecting his image. They were not criminal lawyers.

"This is all my fault," Aelita said tearfully, "the law suspects my father or some other middle aged man of having some tautry love affair with me," she said angrily, "who was that damn anonymous caller anyway? Why didn't he or she mind their own damn business?"

"I have my suspicions," Yumi said frankly, "I'm not on your side in this whole having an affair with a married man business," she reminded Aelita, "but I'll be damned if I'm leaving you alone to face some deluded fool or crazy guy," she said in reference to Mr. Delmas, "you made your bed but you sure as hell can't lay in it with a man practically ready to kidnap you," she added.

"Trust me, I'll take that over having no one."

"Aelita you need to..."

"Are you nuts?" Aelita demanded, "he told me after that 'trap interview' that if I told anyone he'd make me regret it," she said, "he's so on edge with his wife in the hospital, poor Jean-Bear," she cooed.

"Don't defend him," Yumi hissed, "seriously Miss Love Sick, snap out of it," she ordered.

"I know, I'm sorry," Aelita said and Yumi hugged and comforted her.

"What does his wife have to do with this?" Yumi asked registering something.

Aelita sighed. "There's...talk that he might've caused her stroke."

"What?" Yumi sputtered.

"Yumi I'm scared," Aelita said clutching her friend, "he has recordings of me, photos, he can do anything," she revealed, "my family could be ruined!" she cried, "all my father's work to be known as the guy who raised a smart skank," she whimpered, "no wonder Jeremie hates me," she added.

Yumi sighed. She knew by choosing to go with Aelita that she'd be isolating Jeremie. But Yumi knew who needed her more. A broken heart can't be trumped by a creepy old guy stalking her friend. Now she had to make Aelita see that reporting Mr. Delmas was worth the risk. No way was she doing the sneaky thing and sending an anonymous tip. Plus the idea that Mr. Delmas had been their headmaster now made her skin crawl.

* * *

Herve lay in bed resting. Visiting hours were nearly over but he was expecting a female visitor. His plan had gone without a hitch so far. He'd gotten Nicolas to leave an anonymous tip using a voice modifier so he couldn't be identified. What Nicolas didn't know was that Herve had worded the tip in such a way that police would not only suspect any middle aged male that Aelita had close contact with. But that they'd look at family members first; especially her father.

_This quiet evening will heat up soon enough,_ Herve thought.

"That little bitch will scream for death by the time I'm done with her," Herve declared, "now it's time to get that teen bully Ulrich."

"What is this about?" a female demanded stepping in, "you said you had information I needed."

"Aunt Harriet," Herve greet her.

"Wow, that kid did a number on you," Aunt Harriet said after coming closer, "and I'm not your aunt," she added coldly.

Herve chuckled. "Maybe that's best; you almost got rid of the last man who upset you. Too bad your sister got in the way."

Aunt Harriet's face lost all colour.

"Didn't take long for me to get suspicious," Herve said, "sudden stroke, needing a medically induced coma," he listed, "then Sissi mentions in passing that her mother had an empty class of homemade juice on her nightstand," he stated, "juice made by you and usually drunk by her husband since your didn't like your juices and Sissi lives on campus," he concluded superiorly.

Aunt Harriet gulped and stepped back. "What do you want from me?"

"A favour, but first," Herve responded, "would you like to know who has been having an affair with your brother in law?" he asked her.

"It doesn't matter now," Aunt Harriet said bitterly, "I made sure he can now do anything he wants, I was such a fool," she said on the verge of tears, "I never thought she'd drink it."

"What if I said the teenage skank came to me after the stroke to find a way into the Delmas residence?" Herve asked.

"Tee...she's a student!" Aunt Harriet cried, "that nasty bastard!"

"Shh, the nurses don't allow loud noises around me," Herve pointed out, "yes she's a student and she wanted to know how our then headmaster was and if she could drop off a gift."

"Didn't she ask to see my sister as a worried student?" Aunt Harriet asked and Herve shook his head, "slut, who is she?"

"Aelita Hopper."

"No...you can't..." Aunt Harriet said in disbelief.

"She came by the house with Ulrich," Herve stated, "ask Sissi if she wasn't off with Ulrich and if Aelita never disappeared at some point...upstairs."

"Are you saying...oh my goodness...in...not the bed!" Aunt Harriet said horrified.

"He screws students, would he care?" Herve countered.

"What do you want me to do?" Aunt Harriet asked totally committed.

"The boy with her, Ulrich, he protects her secrets," Herve said, "beat me up because I told her boyfriend Jeremie she was cheating," he told Aunt Harriet, "look at me, I didn't even say who."

"And he did this?" Aunt Harriet asked, "what would he have done if you did?"

"Guess."

"I'm guessing you want me to help you take both down?"

"Of course."

"Name it," Aunt Harriet hissed.

_**Chapter Completed**_

**More scheming in an already enthralling story. What will Herve do to Ulrich. You have to read in the next chapter. But I will say this, it's a doozy. Please read and review.**


	13. The Unraveling

_**Secret Lover**_

_**The Unraveling**_

Mr. Delmas sat across from his wife. He drank from a thermos filled with cherry flavoured vodka. He couldn't believe that Aelita had abandoned him. After all he sacrificed for her. He knew Jeremie would be too pissed to talk to her but that Yumi girl seemed determined to keep Aelita together.

"Great day isn't it hon, sorry I mean wife..." Mr. Delmas said and held out the thermos, "a toast to crappy lives,we both have them," he declared.

Mrs. Delmas lay unresponsive as usual. The doctors were hopeful but Mr. Delmas wasn't. He was certain she was going to die in her coma.

"Just slip into the beyond my dear," Mr. Delmas said, "nothing much left here besides me, Sissi and whoever hasn't become a worthless betrayer, yet," he concluded.

He was determined to get Aelita back. No matter how long it took he was going to make her pay. He wasn't about to forgive her for walking away.

_What happened to Jean Bear? All our plans for the future?_ Mr. Delmas mused.

He had been fearless in keeping their secret. Even when there was the big hiccup with Herve. He stayed firm and now he was just supposed to let go?

No way.

"You'll get yours pink vixen," Mr. Delmas slurred, "you'll get it for turning my life to shit."

* * *

Odd waled into the arcade and started searching for an available machine. He found one of his favourites and was about to drop in tokens when a hand stopped him. He turned to see Jeremie.

"I'm sorry," Jeremie said softly.

Odd just stared at Jeremie."What do you want?"

"Um, I don't know," Jeremie said with a laugh, "I saw you over by the food court and have been following you for nearly an hour.

Odd's eyebrows twitched. He didn't mind being stalked but only by those of the female variety.

"Let's go outside," Odd suggested and soon they were lounging by the water fountain.

"So,"Odd said getting superior, "an apology huh?"

"I know," Jeremie sighed, "I was an ass and you didn't deserve what I said."

"That was short."

"I mean...I'm so sorry," Jeremie expanded, "I was mad at Aelita...then I took it out on you," he said, "you didn't deserve the terrible things I said. I want you to know that I love and respect you and that I admire your friendly attitude and free spirit."

"You admire me?" Odd asked surprised, "thanks, I guess."

"You're so unafraid and out there," Jeremie said.

"I try," Odd said with a sly grin.

"I just...I don't want to be the guy who can't keep a girlfriend," Jeremie revealed.

Odd nodded understanding. "Don't worry, I'll have girls lining up the block for you."

Jeremie smiled nervously. "Let's do it."

_**Chapter Completed**_

**Sorry about the missing piece. Hope you like this chapter. Remember to R&R.**


	14. Crazy Debacle: Part One

_**Secret Lover**_

_**Crazy Debacle: Part One**_

Ulrich walked into the headmistress' office. He had been woken at 2 a.m. Saturday morning by Jim who told him Headmistress Miles needed to speak with him immediately. At first he thought Jim was joking but when the man frowned Ulrich knew he was serious. Now he was in front of the headmistress who looked completely flustered. Completely unlike her usual self.

"Is something wrong?" Ulrich asked.

"Um, just sit down Ulrich," Headmistress Miles said her hands all over the place, "I...Jim maybe..."

"No offense ma'am but I know these students, you mustn't be intimidated by these nasty rumours," Jim reassured her.

Ulrich looked at Jim in surprise. He'd just defended all Kadic students and spoke over the headmistress in one swoop.

"Ok," Headmistress Miles said taking a deep breath, "Ulrich, I'm going to ask you a few questions. Please answer them hoestly, **all** of them," she emphasized.

"Ok," Ulrich agreed carefully.

"Do you know the former headmaster, Mr. Delmas?"

"Of course, he's our headmaster," Ulrich said, "he'll be returning soon."

"No, he sent in his request for early retirement," Headmistress Miles revealed, "some of the board contested it...but now...I don't think retiring will be much of a problem for him."

"Why?" Ulrich asked, "did something happen with his wife? Sissi?"

""No, no," Headmistress Miles told him, "but Ulrich...is there something you'd like to tell me? Something you can't discuss with your friends or your parents?" she moved on.

"What?" Ulrich asked incredulous1y, "Headmistress Miles, please tell me what's going on!"

Headmistress Miles sighed. "Are you...ugh! I can't ask this!"

"Do you have any romantic relationship with anyone other than your girlfriend?" Jim spoke up, "someone years older?"

"Older than...wait a girl other than Yumi?" Ulrich asked in horror, "if I dared cheat on her, she'd execute me! No way!"

"So you're saying that any claims that you've been with anyone else is false?" Headmistress Miles asked anxiously, "this is serious Ulrich, something is coming out in tomorrow's paper and the school only just found out by accident," she explained.

"What could I do to make the papers?" Ulrich asked confused, "wait," he blanched, "the papers are saying I'm with someone...who is it?" he hissed recalling the 'older' comment.

Headmistress Miles leaned back in her chair. She belived Ulrich was telling the truth. If not, he deserved an Oscar.

"Your former headmaster, Mr. Delmas," Headmistress Miles revealed barely over a whisper.

A shocked Ulrich immediately went green. Jim grabbed a watebasket just in time for Ulrich to throw up.

* * *

It was 9 a.m. at the Delmas residence and Aunt Harriet sat watching a fuming Sissi. She had to play non-chalant as Sissi shouted about her father being victimized by liars and rumour mongers. The teen turned on her aunt, eyes flaring. After everything else now she had to hear from one of her friends whose mother was on Kadic's Board that something was coming out in the papers soon about her father having a scandalous affair with a student.

"Who told the papers?" Sissi demanded.

"I don't know," Aunt Harriet lied, "but they said the individual was at your parent's house after your mother was hospitalized."

"My dad's a headmaster with a sick wife," Sissi snapped, "do you know how many people came over? What kind of vague crap is that?"

"I'm so sorry honey but you did say from her friend's description that this person's very protective of your dad's reputation."

"Who cares and I don't think this is true, unlike you," Sissi said.

"Well I 've been hearing some things but...I didn't want to upset you," Aunt Harriet tempted.

"What? What did you hear?" Sissi rushed up.

"Well there's that Aelita Hopper," Aunt Harriet suggested, "she was that innocent girl with the big scandal," she recalled.

Sissi snorted. "Who else do you suspect, Jeremie?"

"I agree but...who else?" Aunt Harriet pointed out.

The phone rang and Aunt Harriet answered it. She hung up with a red face.

"What's wrong?" Sissi asked urgently.

"The investigator I had...um...he found something," Aunt Harriet said solemnly.

"Investi...you were spying on my dad, weren't you?" Sissi accused.

"Grow up!" Aunt Harriet said, "this is serious, he had that the culprit is most likely among Aelita's friends, if not her. Someone very protective of the group," she added.

"Like who?"

"I'm not sure, are there any other girl's?" Aunt Harriet asked, "I only know of the boys," she added.

"Yumi but...oh hell no," Sissi said out loud, "if that bitch went near my dad she's dead.

Herve told me to get Sissi worked up, Aunt Harriet thought, I don't care who she gets mad at. As long as it's not me.

_**Chapter Completed**_

Remember when I said what Herve was going to do to Ulrich was going to be a doozy? Well you read the doozy. Remember to R&R and tell me what you think of this chapter. Also a piece of the last chapter didn't upload, I have corrected it and you can check that out anytime.

New Years Day is less than two hours away. Happy New Year!


End file.
